Spying On You, My Love
by ladyasile
Summary: Shonen ai. JuubeixKazuki. Not everything is what it appears to be.


**Spying On You, My Love**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. This is a gift for Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy for the holidays.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but I hope I own the plot to this story.

Warnings: BL, spying, possible OOC, and BAD writing.

* * *

Pulling over the car, Ban turned to face them. "So do you guys know what the plan is?" he asked, cigarette in his mouth. Juubei was the first to nod, after all it had been his idea. Next to him, Ginji frowned.

"Ban?" he asked, getting the man's attention. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Kazuki and Shido are on a date and…"

Both Juubei and Ban turned to face the blonde with very similar expressions. "Ginji, that's the point! That monkey trainer and Kazuki shouldn't be going on a date! It's messed up! If anyone should be going on a date with Kazuki is Juubei here," Ban explained to him.

Frowning even more, Ginji nodded. "I know, but it doesn't feel right. Spying on people while they're on a romantic date isn't nice… Is it legal?"

Clearing his throat, Juubei managed to stop Ban from hitting the blonde. "I understand that I am asking a lot out of you both, but I care about Kazuki. It was that emotion that led me to ask you this favor. And yes, I will pay you for this." The last part he directed at Ban, who grinned.

The young blonde still had a frown on his face. After a minute of silence he nodded. "Fine, but only because it's for Kazuki's well-being," he said.

After exiting the car, Ban signaled for them to follow him. They crossed a street and sat in chairs outside a café. They ordered a couple of things, otherwise they would have been asked to leave. As agreed on, Juubei paid for everything.

After sipping his coffee, Ban turned to face them. "They're inside that restaurant on the other side of street. We'll have to get closer if we want to hear what they're saying. Although right now, they're not talking. It looks like a pretty expensive restaurant. How in the hell can that monkey trainer afford it?"

Ginji shrugged. "Madoka does pay him, right? Maybe he saved up a lot of money for it. I wonder how long Shido has had feelings for Kazuki. Honestly, though, I thought Kazuki would end up falling for Juubei." The blonde failed to notice the frown on Juubei's face as he spoke those words.

"I bet he's taking advantage of Madoka," Ban said, turning his attention back to the restaurant. "Damn it, they're leaving! I told you guys we should've come here early, but no you had to use the toilet, Ginji!"

"But Ban, I really had to go!"

Wasting no more time, the trio left the comfort of their chairs and headed off to follow the couple. They followed them throughout the streets, hiding whenever it looked as if the couple was about to spot them. As far as Juubei could see, the two were not holding hands. Not even a chaste kiss was shared.

If he had anything to say about the date, it was that it didn't look as romantic as he had thought it would be. Juubei didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. If it had been him with Kazuki, he would have done anything to make sure Kazuki was having a good time. In fact, he was certain he would've done a lot more than what Shido was doing.

The man didn't hold Kazuki's hand, nor did he smile much at him. Compared to Shido, Ban appeared to be much more of a romantic when he spewed vulgar comments. It was perhaps their attitude that didn't sit well with him. Something was off, but he hadn't a clue as to what it was.

Hours later, all three were out of breath from hiding behind a reeking dumpster. Holding their breaths hadn't been a very bright plan. "We need to get closer, or at least away from the dumpster," Ban said to them, face looking almost green. "They're just sitting and eating ice cream! We can get closer and find out what they're saying."

Without much of a warning, Ban went ahead of them, crossing the street and almost getting run over. "Ban!" shouted Ginji as he went after the man.

Something told Juubei he was better off hiding behind the dumpster. Despite that, he went on ahead. All three hid along the side of the store, where there were no windows. From there they had a clear view and were able to hear almost everything.

"You're sure? What… Juubei could… It's your choice… Fine."

Juubei frowned at what he caught Shido say. It wasn't crystal clear, but he was positive he heard his name. Why his name had come up in their conversation was still unknown. The more he thought of it, the more he began wanting to leave. As Kazuki's protector, he had done whatever it took to him safe. As a friend, he had always been there. However, as a lover, he was nonexistent in Kazuki's life. There was a solid reason for it, and now he knew why.

Bowing his head, he walked away from Ginji and Ban. He heard them calling after him, but he did not stop. Instead, he walked toward the couple. Kazuki was the first one to see him. On his face was a smile, and on his lips was Juubei's name.

"Juubei, what brings you here?"

"Kazuki, I was spying on your date. I apologize for that. My only intention was to keep safe and make sure you were happy. Do not blame Ban and Ginji, either, it was my idea," he confessed, still not looking straight into Kazuki's eyes.

Shido stood up. "Looks like I should leave," he muttered. Before Juubei could ask why, the beast master turned to Kazuki and said, "Kazuki, I think you should tell him. Best of luck to you two." As he walked away, he took hold of Ginji and an annoyed Ban.

"He's right." Kazuki stood up and faced him. "Juubei, I was not on a date with Juubei. He and Miss Madoka are very much in love. This was just a day I spent with him in order to get his advice. Not just that, though. Aside from advice, I needed courage."

"Courage, Kazuki?" Now he knew that it had not been date, but that had not cleared up everything. It was odd to see his friend biting his lip in a fashion that told him that the young man was nervous.

After taking a deep breath, Kazuki nodded. Standing up straight and bringing his hands together, Kazuki looked up at him. "Juubei, I don't love anyone but you. You've been my desire for years now, but I couldn't tell you. Even if you don't feel the same, I still wanted you to know. Hopefully, this won't put a strain on our friendship."

Soon after hearing the confession, Juubei just about laughed. "Kazuki… You do not love Shido?" The brunette shook his head, eyes filling with unshed tears. "Good, because I do not want you to. Kazuki, I feel exactly the same way." He took Kazuki in his arms and kissed his forehead.

Juubei had expected Kazuki to smile, but the kiss on the lips he had not. It seemed that spying had paid off, unlike Ban and Ginji, who would in all probability ask for their payment the next day.

End.


End file.
